untold stories (of a character who deserves love)
by emryses
Summary: An unrelated collection of drabbles and oneshots in which one can learn more about the life of our favorite Italian. /for the hogwarts march creativity challenge:)
1. planning

**planning**

 **for the march creativity challenge**

 **blaise x ron platonic - "I don't think I would be able to seduce a cabbage, never mind another human"**

 **wc 601**

* * *

"So, what happened on your end this week since our previous victory?" Blaise asked Ron, raising an eyebrow.

"Harry's still continuously stalking Malfoy," drawled Ron. " _And_ fiercely denied anything when I mentioned the Amortentia. Your end?"

Ron and Blaise had been enemies ever since the first year, but they'd developed an alliance when they were forced to work on a project together last year - and noticed that their respective best friends showed signs of being obsessed with each other.

' _Project Drarry,'_ they had called it. The aims were very simple. Get Harry and Draco to realize that their obsessive stalking meant they were into each other, and give them the extra... _encouragement_ needed to get together. They'd gotten nowhere with that until last week, when Slughorn had them brewing Amortentia. Draco and Harry had basically told Blaise and Ron respectively that they smelled each other. They _had_ the proof.

They'd reported it back to each other with triumph.

"Well, Draco said I was ridiculous when _I_ tried to bring up Amortentia," said Blaise. "He didn't care. There's nothing much on my end, besides him thinking Potter's an obnoxious stalker."

"Not that Malfoy was any _better_ in our early years," scoffed Ron.

"I always thought he insulted him a bit _too_ much," winked Blaise. "And the one time last year when people in Slytherin thought it'd be funny to give Draco a love potion that made him fall for Potter, and absolutely _nothing_ happened."

"Younger me would have thought the idea of Harry with Malfoy would've been completely mental," mentioned Ron. "And yes, the idea's _still_ mental, but -"

"Completely reasonable at the same time? Not to mention all the bloody innuendos they keep giving each other without knowing," said Blaise, rolling his eyes.

" _How_ did they do that?" asked Ron. "I don't think I'd be able to seduce a cabbage, never mind another human."

Blaise snorted at that statement. "You're doing good with Brown, though."

"Lavender's getting annoying by the second," shuddered Ron, shaking his head. "I'm considering ending it with her."

"So you can get in Granger's pants?" chuckled Blaise, raising an eyebrow.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like you," glared Ron, his face turning red.

"Feeling's mutual, don't worry. But honestly, what should we do about those two?" asked Blaise.

"Lock them in a closet together and force them to admit it?" suggested Ron.

"Yes, thank you for your input," Blaise said sarcastically. You _always_ suggest that."

"And you _always_ dismiss it as too simple and drastic of a plan," retorted Ron. "There were obvious hints before, but now we know for sure they like each other because of the Amortentia. They'll be stuck together, meaning they'll have no choice to talk to each other. And isn't that the whole point of us tolerating each other in the first place?"

Blaise still thought the closet idea was ridiculous. It seemed like it'd work. It also seemed too cliche - and there was no telling what kind of harm they'd do to each other before getting to the 'calm down and talk' phase. As of the current moment, they were both tense around each other. This wasn't one of those muggle movies.

He just wanted to prove the Weasel wrong for once in his life.

"Alright, Weasley," he drawled. "I'll humor you. Let's try the closet plan. I'll get Draco to go to the seventh floor closet, and you get Potter to come too," he said. "We'll just see what happens."

 _(The plan ended up working. Draco and Harry ended up a couple. And Ron had been so smug about it that Blaise had threatened to throw him in the Black Lake._

 _He couldn't deny that the Weasel was growing on him, just a little bit.)_

* * *

 **also for -**

 **insane house challenge: (dialogue) "Yes, thank you for your input."**

 **365 prompts - 146. (genre) friendship**

 **new years resolutions - write a fic that's set in trio-era**

 **writing club:**

 **character appreciation: (genre) friendship**

 **showtime: funny honey - (dialogue) "He doesn't care."**

 **count your buttons: (character) ron weasley, (word) encouragement**

* * *

 **please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	2. gazing

**gazing**

 **for the march creativity challenge**

 **blaise x theo romantic - "do you ever wonder what life would be like if you'd gotten enough oxygen at birth?"**

 **wc 693**

* * *

 _Silence._

It was something quite that was common in Blaise and Theo's relationship. Both of them revelled in each other's company, but they didn't always have to say anything to let the other one know.

They'd often go on double-dates with Draco and Potter just for the sheer entertainment of it. The other couple would bicker like hell, and they'd just watch while holding hands - with maybe a little snog here and there.

Tonight was no exception. It was a bright and starry night, and Blaise and Theo were walking in the moonlight - holding hands and enjoying ice cream from Florean Fortescue's and listening to Draco and Potter bickering loudly.

"Do you ever wonder what life would be like if you'd gotten enough oxygen at birth?" they heard Draco hiss at Potter, who'd retorted with another creative comeback. The other pair shared a snort; how they even got together was beyond Blaise and Theo.

Tonight was a similar night, but it was also a different night at the same time.

Tonight, Blaise had a plan. His fingers were enclosed around the small object in his pocket; a shiny diamond ring that he was going to use to propose to the love of his life.

The other couple both knew what Blaise was going to do tonight. He just had to now wait for the right time, and the exact _moment_ to propose to his lover of four years.

"I had a bad dream last night," said Theo, breaking the silence.

"About what?" asked Blaise, furrowing his eyebrows in concern.

Theo just looked away, and Blaise knew exactly what it was. _The war._ Blaise himself had been lucky not to experience much horror from it, but it had been an entirely different ball-game for Theo. His family, like Blaise's, was pureblood - the stark difference was that his father was a full Death Eater and his mother was dead.

His father had deserted the Death Eaters, went into hiding, and abandoned his son to their mercy - and the Death Eaters were absolutely livid, leading to Theo being tortured in the worst way possible. Blaise remembered waking up, pulling off his blanket on that late September morning to find his lover gone.

He'd wanted to ask where Theo went, but he already knew. And the worst part, was that there was nothing he could do to help the love of his life.

Theo had returned to Hogwarts after winter break, because they'd released him. But he was never the same. The boy who'd delight Blaise with interesting facts and devour book after book after book had disappeared.

He was replaced by a boy haunted with horrors of the war; horrors that Blaise would never know. Horrors even worse than what he saw from Draco.

When Potter defeated You-Know-Who and the war was over, Blaise took Theo out on a date in the same muggle riverwalk they were at now. He promised that the war was over, and that they were safe now. They'd just spent forty minutes gazing at the stars, and enjoying each other's company.

It was _magical._

Now here they were, doing the exact same thing. They were gazing at the stars, and looking at all the intricate constellations. They were enjoying each other's company.

Blaise leaned over to squeeze Theo's hand. "Those times are long over," he promised. "It's you and I now, love. Together."

Theo smiled softly, "It really means a lot that you've stuck with me all this time. Even after...everything."

"I'll always be there for you. And you'll never get rid of me," said Blaise. He noticed the other couple were nowhere to be seen. He took this as an opportunity to make his move and got down on one knee.

He wanted this.

He wanted Theo to _never_ suffer again.

"I want to always be with you, no matter what," said Blaise, "I've known that ever since we got together at the Yule Ball. Theodore Henry Nott, will you do me the official honor of marrying me?"

The tears in his lover's eyes and the wide smile on his face showed Blaise that it was an unspoken _yes._

* * *

 **also for -**

 **hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry assignment # 5 - muggle art task 2 - write about something good happening on a starry night**

 **insane house challenge - 463. (item) blanket**

 **fanfiction resolutions challenge - 25. write a fic based around a character we don't get to see in the movies (theodore nott)**

 **365 prompts - 145. (genre) fluff**

 **writing club:**

 **character appreciation - 38. pureblood**

 **showtime - chicago - all i care about - (object) diamond ring**

* * *

 **please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	3. talking

**talking**

 **for the march creativity challenge**

 **blaise x hestia romantic - "we have guests coming. this isn't the time for a pillow fort."**

 **wc 455**

* * *

Blaise studied the nervous girl who was sitting just next to him in the fort they'd built. Hestia Carrow being at his house was a common occurence, seeing as her family were... _not the best_ to her.

Hestia was...his best friend? They'd hit it off and became inseparable in their first year. Over the years, Blaise had developed some sort of feelings for her, but he didn't quite yet know if they were _romantic_ feelings. They were feelings that weren't quite understandable.

His mother had decided to host a party, which was something she rarely ever did. Hestia's family was invited, meaning that she would have to see them again. Hestia had told both Blaise and his mother that she would be fine with it, but he knew her best.

He knew that she _wasn't_ fine with it; not at all.

"You're sure you're okay?"

"Of course," said Hestia. "It'll be fine. It's only one night. I can deal with them for one night…"

"You don't even have to be _around_ them if you don't want to," he assured her. "Just stick by my side."

"You don't have to protect me..." said Hestia slowly. "It's what they want. They'll only rub it in my face that I'm a weakling. The cycle never ends. It's like being trapped in a cage."

"You are _not,"_ he argued. "Not everyone would've been able to go through the things your family put you through."

"Stop trying to make me sound better than I really am," sighed Hestia angrily, shooting Blaise a look.

"But I'm not. I'm only telling you the _truth,"_ insisted Blaise. "Your family may treat _Flora_ like she's the better sister, but in my mind _you_ are. You certainly aren't as mean and stuck up as Flora is -"

Hestia laughed bitterly, "I'm not sure if there's that many people in this world that can be _that_ mean and stuck up."

Blaise nodded in agreement. "That's probably very true," he smirked. "Why don't we do something fun? Something to take your mind off your family's arrival. A game of wizards chess, perhaps?"

Hestia hesitated, before nodding. "Yeah, sure. That'd be lovely."

Before they could even start their game, the door opened, revealing his mum. She had a bag of assorted goods with her. She frowned at the sight of Blaise, Hestia, their fort, and their chess set.

"We have guests coming," she said. "This isn't the time for a pillow fort."

"We know, we'll get it cleaned up before everyone starts coming," promised Blaise. His mum nodded, leaving the two with a smile.

"So, ready for me to beat you?" smirked Blaise, raising an eyebrow.

Hestia scoffed, "More like the other way around, Zabini."

 _(With that, the game began.)_

* * *

 **also for -**

 **insane house challenge: 926. (relationship) friends**

 **365 prompts: 325. (trait) sweet**

 **writing club:**

 **disney appreciation challenge: flounder - write about a supportive friend**

 **showtime - we both reached for the gun - (word) understandable**

 **count your buttons - (object) cage**

* * *

 **please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	4. admiring

**admiring**

 **for the march creativity challenge**

 **blaise x astoria romantic - "do not call my breasts 'quaffles'"**

 **wc 605**

* * *

" _Blaise._ Can you _please_ stop doing that?" snarled Daphne.

"Doing what, Daph?" he asked her.

"You know what!" she insisted. "Staring at _my_ sister across the table!"

"There are many people in the Great Hall at the moment," defended Blaise. "What on _earth_ makes you think it's Astoria I'm looking at?"

Draco snorted, "You honestly couldn't be any more _obvious,_ Zabini," he stated bluntly.

"Not as obvious as _you_ are," retorted Blaise.

Draco scoffed. "I don't even fancy anyone!"

Daphne rolled her eyes, "He's talking about your rivalry with Potter, he thinks it means something."

Draco shoots Blaise a dark glare at the mere thought. "I _told_ you to stop hinting at that ages ago."

"I'll stop hinting at it once _you_ stop spending all-nighters making _Potter Stinks_ badges," retorted Blaise.

"That was -"

"Oh, stop changing the subject, you two!" growled Daphne. "What matters is that _I want people to stop looking at my sister like that!_ She's only _thirteen!"_

"Again. It's _not_ Astoria I'm looking at," he insisted.

Daphne snorted, and all three of them knew that was a lie. Blaise didn't know why he was so drawn to Daphne's little sister. It was honestly more of a harmless crush than anything else, but he'd gotten to talking with her a little this year - and he started to fall in love with her laugh, and just...how she looked. Though it could be argued that a lot of guys close to her age were in love with how she looked.

"Morning, sis! How's your day been going today?" called Astoria's warm voice, as she approached Daphne. She had a fair number of friends with her.

Blaise watched as the two sisters hugged. "Morning! It's going great so far, love, and you?"

Astoria's eyes lit up. "Oh, I've been having a great day so far! I've just found out I've gotten an _O_ on my Transfiguration essay! Isn't it great? Can you even believe that? It's always been my worst subject."

"Of course I can believe it," said Daphne. "Especially with how hard you've been studying recently."

"It really does feel good," she nodded. "Well, my friends and I best be off. We're meeting up with a couple guys by the Black Lake."

Daphne narrowed her eyes at that statement, but she didn't say anything about it. As Astoria and her friends turned away, Blaise cleared his throat. Daphne turned to give him a black glare, but he didn't particularly care.

"What is it?" asked Astoria, turning to Blaise. She looked both curious and impatient at the same time. The girls surrounding her looked merely annoyed.

Later, Blaise would go on to be one who was smooth with the ladies. That day was _not_ today.

He stammered, "I - I just wanted to say that you look really pretty today. Your hairstyle is great, your outfit is great, your eyes look great - just everything about you -"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it," interrupted Draco rudely, taking a sip of some pumpkin juice. "And I suppose you're also gonna say her breasts are as round as quaffles, you're such a sap, Zabini."

Astoria glared at Draco. "Do not call my breasts 'quaffles.' And actually, that was really sweet. Thank you," she smiled at Blaise.

"No problem," he managed to get out, watching as she and her friends left the Great Hall. His euphoria at this wouldn't go away for a long time.

Draco snorted at his friend's obvious crush, while Daphne just shook her head.

Blaise didn't need any of them at the moment, because what mattered is that _she_ loved his compliment.

* * *

 **also for -**

 **insane house challenge - 988. (food) pumpkin juice**

 **365 prompts - 349. (word) harmless**

 **caffeine awareness challenge - macchiato - write a story set in the morning**

 **forty days challenge - only characters under 20**

 **writing club:**

 **character appreciation - 36. location: hogwarts**

 **showtime - nowadays (roxie) - (dialogue) "isn't it great?"**

 **count your buttons - (word) euphoria**

* * *

 **please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	5. helping

**helping**

 **for the march creativity challenge**

 **blaise x hannah platonic - "how much were you paid to dress like that?"**

 **wc 677**

* * *

Blaise had absolutely no idea why he agreed to tutor a Hufflepuff girl in Potions. All he knew was that Professor Snape had suggested it, and he'd just gone along with it merely to please him.

So when he was to have his first session in the Potions classroom with Hannah Abbott, he had absolutely no idea what to expect. He had nothing against the girl, but the thing was that he'd actually never really talked to her in his life. Placing his hand on a cauldron, he sighed, waiting for her to arrive.

"Hi!" a cheerful voice said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You're Blaise, right?"

He looked up to see a girl with blonde pigtails smiling down at him. She looked cheerful. Too cheerful. _Creepy-like_ cheerful.

It was a Sunday, which meant they weren't wearing their uniforms. Honestly, he was starting to wish they wore uniforms at all times. She wore a bright-yellow puffy dress that a) made him doubt his eyesight, and b) was the most stand-out outfit he'd seen other than Luna Lovegood's.

"Hannah, right?" he asked her warily.

The girl nodded brightly, before sitting down. Blaise was about to ask her exactly which part of Potions she had difficulty in so he could help, but just as his mouth opened, Hannah started talking again.

"Don't you want to know more about me?" she asked inquisitively. "I feel like we should get to know each other more!"

Blaise sighed internally. _Bloody Hufflepuffs._ "You do know _why_ we're here, right Hannah?" he asked after a moment of silence between the two.

Hannah nodded earnestly. "Yes, I do," she said. "But I feel like we should really get a feel for each other, you know?"

 _No. He doesn't know._ Honestly, if he were to even _mention_ the words ' _get a feel for each other'_ to his friends in Slytherin, they'd all look at him as if he'd grown three heads.

"Okay, but it should be quick so we can get started," said Blaise.

Hannah nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm Hannah Abbott, I'm thirteen, I'm an only child, I _love_ vanilla - it's actually the best thing, I love my friends: Susan, Ernie, and Justin, oh, and _everyone_ says that I talk too much, I have no idea why…" She straightened her pigtail, "But people also say that I have a really warm personality, so I guess it evens out there."

She said this all at a mile a minute, leaving Blaise to process what had just happened. "So, you?" she asked brightly, giving him a smile.

 _Okay, he was now pretty sure there was a special adjective for just her. Not_ all _Hufflepuffs were this peppy, right? He worked with Susan Bones on a project once and she seemed pretty normal._

"Er, okay. I'm Blaise. Also an only child. I like chocolate - okay, no offense, Hannah, but I feel really silly saying this stuff. We should probably start the actual _tutoring,"_ he stressed.

She pouted, "Aww...I was _really_ getting to know you there!"

"Me too, I guess…" he trailed off, already wanting to leave. "So, what would you consider your weaknesses in Potions?"

Hannah sighed, biting her lip. "Well...I'm pretty good at the _theory_ aspect of things, it's just when I put it into _practice,_ everything all goes asunder."

Blaise nodded. "It's a pretty common problem. It just requires a little shift in technique, is all."

"Really? You think you can help me fix it?" asked Hannah excitedly.

"Well, that's why we're here, isn't it?" he asked dryly. "But yes. If you're reading the theory and understanding it, it's an easily fixable problem unless your name is Neville Longbottom. Give me two weeks and I'll fix it."

Hannah frowned at his jibe at Neville, but nodded happily all the same. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you!"_ she squealed in happiness.

"No problem," said Blaise. "Just one question."

Hannah nodded, waiting for him to ask it.

He motioned towards her puffy yellow sundress. "How much were you _paid_ to dress like that?"

* * *

 **also for -**

 **insane house challenge - 475. (item) cauldron**

 **365 prompts - 248. (restriction) no more than two people in story**

 **caffeine awareness challenge - cappucino - write a story using only two characters**

 **forty days challenge - only minor characters**

 **writing club -**

 **character appreciation: (24). only child**

* * *

 **please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	6. relaxing

**relaxing**

 **for the march creativity challenge**

 **blaise x ginny romantic - "when i said you needed to put peas on your bruise, i meant the frozen kind."**

 **wc 540**

* * *

"When I said you needed to put peas on your bruise, I meant the frozen kind," said Blaise, exiting their kitchen and looking at his girlfriend in amusement. He'd _just_ finished preparing a special surprise for the two of them.

Ginny yawned. "I'm sorry, Blaise," she said tiredly. "I don't even know what I was doing...well, the practice went really well, Gwenog really liked me - it's just that she had us going for thirteen hours and I can't really feel anything anymore."

His eyes widened. " _Thirteen hours?_ Is that actually even legal?"

Ginny pulled herself up, pulling the hot peas she'd accidentally put on herself off. "I'll get some ice later… And well, it's professional Quidditch. Personally, I'm just glad they didn't have us playing for _twenty-four_ hours straight."

"But love, you have to do it _again,"_ cried Blaise, horrified at the mere thought.

Ginny shrugged. "I actually liked it. It was fun."

Blaise raised an eyebrow at that, but then again he was never particularly one to fully understand Quidditch and the way it worked. From what he saw from his housemates always complaining about losing, and all the people he'd seen being taken to the Hospital Wing after a game made him want to steer clear of the sport as much as possible.

"I know it doesn't seem fun at first glance," continued Ginny. "But I really _do_ love the adrenaline rush that it gives you."

"I know, Gin. I'm glad it made you happy," he nodded, before smirking. "Do you have any plans for tonight, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny smirked. "No, I didn't really have anything in mind. How about you?"

"Well, I was _hoping_ I would spend some time with my beautiful girlfriend," he said slyly, giving her a wink.

Ginny smiled at him brightly. "What do you have in mind?"

"I _was_ going to suggest a night out, but I have something better…" he trailed off, giving her a meaningful look.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

"I've a nice surprise," he said.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "You've piqued my interest. What is this lovely surprise, Mr. Zabini?"

"You'll have to come and see, Miss Weasley."

"If this is _anything_ like the last surprise - I'm hexing you with a Bat Bogey," she threatened. The last time he said there was a _surprise,_ he'd taken her to the Leaky Cauldron on a Friday night - where a drunk guy ended up throwing up all over them.

Blaise merely got up and left.

"Where are you going?" demanded Ginny, nursing her ankle as she pulled herself up.

"To the surprise," he said, raising an eyebrow. She muttered some curse words as she followed him inside the kitchen - where there was a beautiful candlelit dinner set up, complete with two plates of spaghetti, two Butterbeers, and dessert.

"Care to join me?" he asked her. "You know, before I send you back off to hell tomorrow."

"You mean Quidditch Practice?" asked his girlfriend, raising an eyebrow.

"No...I meant hell," he said bluntly.

Ginny glared at him, before taking a breath. "I'll join you if you stop calling my passion hell."

"Consider it done."

And the two relaxed, enjoying their dinner with a view of the moon from the window.

* * *

 **also for-**

 **insane house challenge - 962. (word count) 540**

 **365 prompts - 305. (style) third person**

 **forty days challenge - no canon locations**

 **caffeine awareness challenge - seville coffee - write about relaxing after a hard day**

 **writing club -**

 **count your buttons: (word) moon**


	7. comforting

**comforting**

 **for the march creativity challenge**

 **blaise x millicent platonic - "that is definitely not true." / "of course it is. (insert name) said so."**

 **wc 607**

* * *

"You two can go on without me," said Blaise to both Theo and Daphne. "I need to check something."

It had overall been a normal day. They had classes without much event. Then he'd had dinner in the Great Hall with his friends. Now they were heading back to the Slytherin dungeons to complete their homework, but he'd heard some soft sobbing nearby that he was curious to check on. _Hopefully the person was alright..._

"Are you alright, Blaise?" asked Daphne, her eyebrows furrowing in concern. Neither of his friends seemed fazed by the sobbing, but then again it was rather soft and quiet.

"I'm fine, Daph. I just want to check on something. I'll see you in the common room, alright?" he replied softly.

Daphne smiled and nodded, and she and Theo began making their way back to the Slytherin common room.

Blaise followed where the sobbing was coming from, and it eventually led him to the far end of the corridor.

"Millie?" he asked gently. He was surprised to see his distant friend in such a state. She never cried. Actually, she never really showed much emotion at all. "Are you alright?"

She turned around slowly to face him. "Blaise," she replied evenly. "Yes. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," he ventured, sitting down on the steps next to her, listening as she sniffled. "What happened?"

"It's just some stuff Flora Carrow and Tracey Davis said earlier…" she trailed off. "But it's nothing."

"Judging by your face, it's _definitely_ not nothing," he said firmly. He knew that his friend had a reputation throughout Slytherin House as well as the entirety of Hogwarts in which she rarely - if ever - displayed emotions and weakness. "What did they say?"

"Well, it's been going on for quite a while," she admitted, blinking rapidly. "We've been friends for quite a long time, you see."

"I've been telling you since _first-year_ that you were far too good for those idiots," insisted Blaise. "What've they been doing?"

"Just little things at first. I tried to ignore it. They betrayed me. They completely turned on me. They were pretending I don't exist. They were saying I was way too fat to even be seen with them."

"That is definitely not true," said Blaise firmly.

" _Of course_ it is," she said venomously. " _Flora_ said so. Honestly, I've gone from being their friend to wanting to _Crucio_ both of them. I don't even know what I did for them to turn on me. They just... _did._ But it just really hurts sometimes, what they say. Then, you know that awful, awful rumor - the one saying that I have the eating disorder?"

"That was _them?"_ he snarled in anger, already ready to bash both Flora and Tracy's heads together.

She nodded, trying to hide her tears. "When they saw me crying over what _they_ said...they announced to everyone in the common room: 'look! The fatty actually has _feelings!'_ I couldn't be in there anymore, Blaise."

Blaise cursed himself for being so oblivious as to what was happening with her. "Don't worry, Millie. We'll get revenge on both of them."

"I want that more than anything," she said, her eyes narrowed in hatred. "I want them to suffer."

Blaise's eyes glinted, "Well, we _could_ use the Cruciatus…"

Millicent raised an eyebrow.

"I'm kidding," he said quickly. "We'll find another way to make them pay. You know that we will. There has to be something in that huge library."

"Something in which they'll _regret_ making me look bad in front of all of Slytherin," agreed his friend darkly.

And the two embraced, sealing their promise of revenge.

* * *

 **also for-**

 **hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry assignment # 6 - history of magic task 4 - write about someone who is unfairly bullied/picked on/singled out**

 **insane house challenge - 505. (action) crying**

 **365 prompts - 309. time - dusk**

 **writing club -**

 **character appreciation: 18. write about being betrayed**

 **count your buttons (dialogue): "You know that we will."**

 **liza's loves: vanisher - write about someone falling out with their best friend**

* * *

 **please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	8. enduring

**enduring**

 **blaise x draco platonic - "can i give you some advice?" / "absolutely not."**

 **wc 453**

* * *

"Honestly. I have _no_ idea how Potter even got _in_ the blasted tournament. But then again, it's bloody Harry Potter. He somehow gets away with _anything_ and _everything,"_ said Draco darkly.

"Maybe the goblet just _happened_ to pick him?" yawned Blaise tiredly. "I mean, literally everything happens to Potter."

"No. He _did_ something. I _know_ he did," said Draco firmly.

It's basically a Slytherin rite of passage to have to listen to Draco Malfoy rant about Harry Potter in the common room at least once. Most people ignore this. Some never hang out in the common room.

The unfortunate souls that had the _honor_ of being in his inner circle had to listen to it all the time - whether it be in the common room, out of it, or literally anywhere. Blaise considered himself to _be_ one of these unfortunate souls.

"It's literally four in the morning. There are classes tomorrow," deadpanned Blaise, as he watched his friend hard at work making _Potter Stinks_ badges. He couldn't sleep, so he'd decided to come down to the common room to think - only to find Draco alone, still making the badges that he'd started to make five hours ago.

"I'm almost done, Zabini," he said. "I'll see to it that they're done by morning."

"You could always...be a sane person and wait until tomorrow?" asked Blaise, raising an eyebrow.

Draco paused, as if considering it. "Why delay Potter getting humiliated?"

Blaise rubbed his eyes. "You obsess over _precious_ Potter like some ridiculous fanboy," he said bluntly.

"I don't _obsess_ over him, Zabini!" snarled Draco, gazing at his friend with narrowed eyes. "I...I just think he should get what's coming to him one day. _Potter._ Always walking around the castle like he owns the place."

"So, when you say he should get what's coming to him - do you mean _your lips?"_ muttered Blaise.

" _...Why_ do I remain friends with you?"

"I mean, I've honestly been asking myself that for years," replied Blaise with a smirk. "Maybe if I ditch you I'll stop having to hear daily facts about Harry Potter."

"Maybe if _I_ ditch _you_ I'll stop having to hear you say that you want me to get with Potter," retorted Draco.

"Whatever. You can continue being insane and obsessing over Potter. I'm going to get two hours of shut-eye before morning classes," declared Blaise.

Draco didn't answer him, but continued his work on the _Potter Stinks_ badges.

"Can I give you some advice?" asked Blaise as he was heading up the steps.

"Absolutely not," hissed Draco.

"Ask Potter out before he gets taken," Blaise winked cheekily as he rushed up the steps, dodging the heavy textbook that was thrown at him by Draco.

* * *

 **also for -**

 **insane house challenge - 471. (item) textbook**

 **365 prompts - 358. (word) precious**

 **caffeine awareness challenge - black coffee - write about a bitter person**

* * *

 **please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


End file.
